thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Пере рождение (песня)
Re_birthday — песня, выпущенная Akuno-P 27 декабря 2008 года. Это четвертая песня в серии «Заводная колыбельная», которая описывает заключение Аномального и его пробуждение. Re_birthday is a song released by Akuno-P on Dec 27, 2008. It is the fourth song in the Clockwork Lullaby Series, depicting the awakening and imprisonment of Irregular. Plot The story starts where Irregular awakens alone in a dark room that has clockwork mechanisms on the ceiling. Not being able to see, he then hears a voice saying that he will be staying there for eternity and he starts to remember all the evil he has done. He finds that his arms are in red handcuffs, like the red of bloodshed, and his ankles are in blue shackles, like the blue of tears shed. Irregular hears a "Lu li la" melody of someone's voice coming from somewhere and is slowly healing his soul, though he wonders who it is singing the melody. История начинается с того, что Аномальный просыпается один в темной комнате с часовыми механизмами на потолке. Ничего не видя, он слышит голос, который говорит, что он останется в этом месте до тех пор, пока не вспомнит всех своих злодеяний. Он находится в красных наручниках цвета кровопролитий, а ноги его сковывают синие кандалы, цвета многочисленных слез. Аномальный слышит чью-то песнь, но не понимает откуда, этот голос напевает "Лу ли ла" и постепенно мелодия лечит его душу. Он задается вопросом, кто это поет. An unspecified amount of time passes, and one day, Irregular recognizes the meaning of the lullaby being sung as well as adds new words to it. Out of the ceiling a "message" arrives in the form of a light and the clockwork begins to move as the chains disappear, saying he will soon be reborn and this is his new birthday. Неизвестно сколько прошло времени и однажды, Аномальный понимает значение спетой колыбельной, а также добавляет новые слова к ней. Из потолка прибывает "сообщение", приобретая форму света, и часовой механизм начинает двигаться, цепи исчезают, и голос говорит, что он скоро будет рожден заново, и это - его новый день рождения. Composition The song uses Kagamine Len's VOCALOID2 voicebank, along with a radio filter used during the bridge. Backing vocals from Hatsune Miku, MEIKO, KAITO, and Kagamine Rin can be heard during certain verses of the song. Synthesized instruments are used as well, primarily a synth piano, drums, and a synth guitar. Песня использует голосовой банк VOCALOID2 Kagamine Len'а, наряду с радио-фильтром, используемым во время работы. Бэк-вокал от Hatsune Miku, MEIKO, KAITO и Kagamine Rin можно услышать во время определенных стихов песни. Используются так же инструменты синтезатора, такие как: фортепьяно, барабаны и гитара. The synths begin at 0.02, and at 0.09, the song gains more instrumental. At 0.27, the first begins, followed by a pre-chorus at 1.01. At 1.18, the chorus begins, followed by the "lu li la" melody at 1.57. A brief instrumental similar to the beginning is heard at 2.07. The second verse begins at 2.26, followed by a melody similar to the chorus The Servant of Evil heard at 3.03. At 3.17, the bridge begins and is followed by the final chorus at 3.33. At 4.23, the opening instrumental can be heard again. The song fades out by 4.50. Синтезаторы начинаются на 0.02, и до 0.09, где песня еще инструментальная. На 0.27 начинает, сопровождаться предварительным хором до 1.01. В 1.18, хор начинает сопровождать вокал "Лу ли ла"в до 1.57. Краткий инструментал, как в начале, можно услышать на 2.07. Второй куплет начинается в 2.26, сопровождаемый мелодией, подобной хору в Слуге Зла которую слышно в 3.03. На 3.17 трек начинается и сопровождается заключительным хором до 3.33. На 4.23, инструментальную открывающую мелодию можно услышать снова. Песня постепенно заглушается на 4.50. Lyrics Japanese= |-| Romaji= Related Songs Clockwork Lullaby Clockwork Lullaby shares the "Lu Li La" pattern and its healing properties as alluded to in Re_Birthday, as well as sharing a theme of adding words to the song. Колыбельная часового механизма воспроизводит колыбельную "Лу Ли Лa" которая обладает целебными свойствами, как упоминается в Re_Birthday, а так же меняется тема песни с добавлением в нее слов. Wordplay Wordplay shares the theme of "words" as alluded to in Re_birthday. Игра слов меняет тему "слов", как говорится в Re_birthday. Regret Message Regret Message details the sending of the titular message prior to Re_Birthday, a reference to which is made in the song itself by Irregular. Regret Message детализирует сообщение в Re_Birthday, отсылка к которому сделана в самой песне Аномального. Master of the Court Master of the Court recounts the actions of the Master of the Court, in whose womb Irregular is contained, and shows the source of the lullaby healing Irregular. Мастер суда рассказывает о том, что Аномальный содержится в её утробе, и показывает на источник колыбельной, что его исцеляет. Capriccio Farce Capriccio Farce relates the later communications between the theater inhabitants as they continue to search for all the Sins; as well as this, some of the events of Re_birthday are referenced in the song and Irregular makes a brief appearance towards the end. Каприччио Фарс рассказывает о более поздних связях между жителями театра, в то время как они продолжают искать все Грехи; а так же в песне есть отсылки к Re_birthday, так же присутствует краткое появление Аномального к концу песни. Albums Evils Theater.png|Evils Theater|link=Evils Theater Evils Kingdom.jpg|Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom Appearances Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Events= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *A "rebirthday" is an anniversary day in which someone celebrates their salvation. *"Перерождение" -это ежегодный день, в который кто-либо празднует свое спасение. *The song was intended to somewhat act as answer to Regret Message, sharing "Re" at beginning of both songs to parallel this.The Heavenly Yard -December 29, 2008 それと「【Re】gret Message」のアンサーソングという意味での「Re」 そこら辺をかけ合わせてたりしております。 *Песня была создана как ответ на песню Regret Message, а "Re" в начале обоих произведений проводит между ними параллель. *This song was released in celebration of Rin and Len's first anniversary.The Heavenly Yard -December 27, 2008 リンレン1周年オメデトウ！ *Эта песня была выпущена на празднование первой годовщины Рин и Лена. Curiosities *The idea expressed of Irregular being reborn is similar to that of Buddhist Rebirth. *Идея перерождения Аномального подобна Буддийскому Перерождению. *Re_birthday's original PV mirrors Clockwork Lullaby, depicting Irregular in a similar pose opposite of Clockwork Lullaby's mysterious singer. *В оригинале Re_birthday отражает Колыбельную Часового механизма, изображая Аномального в позе, противоположной таинственному певцу Колыбельной Часового механизма. *During the original song PV, the chorus sung by Miku, KAITO, or MEIKO is complimented by the image saturating green, blue, and red respectively. *Во время первоначальной песни хор, спетый Miku, KAITO или МЕIКО, параллельно голосу, изображение насыщается зеленым, синим и красным цветами. *A rearranged version of The Servant of Evil's melody can be heard as the second musical bridge, referencing Allen Avadonia's execution. *Переделанную мелодию Слуги Зла можно услышать во втором музыкальном отрезке, ссылаясь на исполнение Аллена Авадонии. Gallery Song PV= X3.png|The dark room Irregular resides in after waking up X4.png|The room lit up after receiving the message |-| Misc= Akuno-47.png|Irregular in the Evils Kingdom album's song PV References en:Re_birthday Категория:Песни Категория:Заводная Колыбель Категория:Заводная Колыбельная Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series Категория:Кагамине Лен Категория:Kagamine Len